


a surprise treasure

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just Add Kittens, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: daiki comes back from a heist with a new furry friend in his coat pocket.





	a surprise treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverbird22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbird22/gifts).



> dedicated to the memory of rory, my friend silver's lovely cat. i'm sure tenkuji takeru will take care of you now.

Kaito Daiki should be expecting someone to be waiting up for him when he tumbles through the window, landing almost soundless on the scuffed floor of Hikari Studio.

The heist was successful but the pride in himself he usually savors fades away when someone flips a switch, flooding the living room with light. Daiki swings an arm up in front of his eyes, cursing softly; he was operating in near-darkness, sneaking through the massive mansion with only the occasional square of pale moonlight to guide his way, and now he can’t see. His partners really should be more careful of his sensitive and necessary vision.

“Daiki.” The half-whine of the voice is more than familiar to Daiki as he lowers his arm, peering over the top of it carefully. Yusuke is sprawled across the couch with a pillow hugged to his stomach, lips pressed into a familiar pout. “Can you stop sneaking out in the middle of the night?”

Pretending to consider only lasts a minute. “Sorry, I suppose I can’t. Stealing in the middle of the day isn’t quite as easy as doing it in the dead of night.”

Yusuke opens his mouth, most likely to argue with him, but a muffled squeak from the inside of Daiki’s jacket has him freezing, words dying in his throat. Sighing, Daiki smacks a hand over his eyes; he’d  _ forgotten, _ his companion so quiet on the return trip home that he nearly spaced on the last-minute thievery he engaged in on his way out. Let it never be said that Daiki is not one for impulse and excitement; the tiny ball of fur he carefully extracts from the inside pocket of his coat proves that much, looking at him with scornful little eyes.

_ You really are just like Tsukasa, _ he thinks.

“You didn’t.” Yusuke sounds pained now. “Daiki, you can’t steal people’s  _ cats. _ ”

“I  _ can’t, _ and yet I have, master thief that I am.” Daiki examines the kitten carefully for any damage he might have taken on the way home, satisfied that he is safe before setting the ball of fluff carefully in the crook of his own arm. “He made me think of Tsukasa.”

Yusuke’s curiosity gets the better of him, pushing himself off of the couch and rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he comes to inspect Daiki’s latest acquisition. The kitten is small, his legs still comically short for his chubby frame, his fur sticking out in every which direction, his little blue eyes full of disdain for the world around him. When Daiki had been on his way out of the mansion, the kitten collided with his leg and squeaked indignantly. As far as Daiki can tell, he had been wandering around at night as cats are wont to do and Daiki got in his way.

A closer inspection of the feline and nearly getting scratched on the cheek for daring to pick the kitten up decided him; Tsukasa  _ had _ to see the little thing, and so Daiki swept out of the house with the kitten tucked into his inner breast pocket.

Before he can warn Yusuke about the kitten’s attitude, Yusuke picks him up carefully; the cat blinks at Yusuke carefully before a small, rumbly noise fills the quiet space between them. Daiki’s lips twist, unimpressed; the cat really  _ is _ just like Tsukasa, down to preferring Yusuke.

“It’s kind of cute,” Yusuke says, cradling the kitten carefully in the palms of his hands. “You still can’t just steal people’s cats. You really should take it back.”

Again, Daiki pretends to think about it. “Don’t want to. His owner is a terrible person and I’d rather keep the cat. Don’t you think he looks like Tsukasa? Same face and everything.”

Yusuke frowns at him, but looks down at the kitten. “I… I suppose? He kind of does.”

“That decides it. We have to keep him. Besides, Natsumi and Tsukasa are cat people.” Daiki slips an arm around Yusuke’s shoulders, pressing his cheek against Yusuke’s hair, dropping his voice a few octaves for good measure. “Besides, you don’t want to make more work for me, do you? You’re a sweet boy, you’ll let this one little thing slide.”

Yusuke slaps him on the arm, and Daiki pouts. “Stop that. It doesn’t work on me.”

True enough. Daiki slips out of his coat and is busy unloading his heist onto the coffee table when two pairs of shuffling footsteps catch his attention. Natsumi always looks a mess when she first wakes up, her hair in a bird’s nest tangle around her head, one fist clumsily wiping at her eyes. In contrast, Tsukasa looks about as perfect as always. His hair is tousled, too, but he somehow looks more like a styled model off of the page of a magazine than someone who just crawled out of bed. For just a moment, Daiki eyes him, considering.

It isn’t like he can wake the others up if he were to do something, after all. Everyone is awake.

“Kaito,” Tsukasa whines, twice as pitiful as Yusuke, “what are you doing? You’re supposed to be in bed.  _ Please _ tell me you didn’t sneak out to steal something  _ again. _ ”

Daiki rolls his shoulders. “Dunno. I might have. What of it?”

The kitten mewls loudly, startling all of them, and Natsumi’s head swivels toward where Yusuke has retreated to the couch, the kitten curled up on his stomach. “What’s that?”

“Daiki’s expanding his skill set,” Yusuke says dryly. “Now, he’s stealing cats.”

“ _ One _ cat,” Daiki corrects. “You can’t say I’m stealing multiple cats when I’ve only stolen the one. And it’s a  _ kitten _ so I haven’t technically stolen a cat yet. Are you challenging me?”

Natsumi shoots him a dark look before walking over to the couch, sitting down on the edge of it and holding out a hand; the kitten sniffs her fingers curiously before squeaking and rubbing his small cheek against her. Of course, because he really is just like Tsukasa, so he liked Yusuke and Natsumi on  _ sight _ while he tried to scratch Daiki on the nose.

Tsukasa’s eyes narrow, his lips pressing into a thin line. “You stole someone’s pet.”

“He was a bad person. Having a kitten doesn’t change that, you know.” Daiki stalks around the coffee table, weighing his chances before he pounces, arms sliding around Tsukasa’s waist, dragging his affronted boyfriend up against his chest. “Don’t be angry with me,” he says, lips pressed against Tsukasa’s ear. “I only stole him because he reminded me of you.”

The couch pillow hits Daiki in the side of the head and he yelps, swinging Tsukasa around to use him as a human shield against further assault.

“You  _ stole _ someone’s pet because it reminded you of  _ Tsukasa? _ You can’t  _ do _ that,” Natsumi says, another couch pillow just narrowly missing them by centimeters.

Tsukasa sighs, head tipped back. “You really are the worst. Let me see the kitten.”

He wriggles free of Daiki’s arms and sits on the coffee table, making grabby hands for the kitten. Yusuke hands him over and Tsukasa holds the kitten carefully in both hands, raising it to his face; Daiki leans against the kitchen doorway and watches, some small spiteful part of him hoping the kitten makes a swipe at Tsukasa’s face as well. Of course, no such thing happens. The kitten blinks lazily at Tsukasa a couple of times before extending one small foot, resting it on Tsukasa’s nose and purring even louder than he had for Yusuke.

“Unbelievable,” Daiki mutters.

Tsukasa hums thoughtfully, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bridge of the kitten’s nose, which only seems to intensify the purring. “Well, he likes me, at any rate.”

“He kind of looks like you,” Yusuke confesses. “The resemblance… It’s kind of there.”

“He’s a very handsome cat, I agree,” Tsukasa says, and Natsumi groans audibly, dropping her face down into her hands. “Well… It’s a kitten, right? They aren’t that hard to take care of.”

“Wait.” Natsumi holds a hand up and Tsukasa cocks his head at her. “We can’t keep him.”

Tsukasa pouts at her. “But we  _ have _ to. Kaito said his owner was a bad person, so we can’t very well take him back. Besides, look at him. He was made to live with us.”

“ _ Bad person _ in what way?” Natsumi asks, glancing over her shoulder at Daiki.

Fair question, as far as questions go. “Something something evil dictator, I wasn’t really paying that much attention. I stole his transformation device and the cat and went on my way. But if you really want me to take him back, then I can do—”

“No.” Natsumi sighs at him. “Warm up some milk for him to drink, at least. He’ll need a name, too— Tsukasa, what do you think you’re doing?”

“He’s exploring,” Tsukasa says immediately and defensively; the kitten has crawled up onto his shoulder and is carefully balancing as he walks around the back of Tsukasa’s neck, rubbing up against him and purring the entire way. “It’s important for cats to learn their environments.”

Daiki heats up a dish of milk that the kitten wants nothing to do with until Tsukasa himself offers it; then the kitten races down his arm at top speed onto the coffee table to drink, purring contentedly while Tsukasa runs a hand down his back. This can only mean terrible things but for the moment Daiki enjoys the sight, the knowledge that he was  _ right _ making his ego all the more unbearable. Tsukasa croons down at the kitten and everyone in the room groans when the kitten pauses in his drinking to mewl back at Tsukasa as if the two are having a conversation.

“You can speak cat, now?” Yusuke asks, reclining on the couch once more.

“I can do everything, remember?” Tsukasa preens, then taps his lower lip in thought. “Ah, but he needs a name. What should we name him? Wait,  _ I  _ should pick the name. He likes me best.”

Natsumi pushes Yusuke over on the couch and lies down next to him, Yusuke moving to wrap his arms around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. “You do that while I go back to sleep. Honestly, Daiki, next time wait until we’re all awake to come home.”

“I bring us a new pet and you’re all so ungrateful! Honestly.” Daiki sits on the coffee table next to Tsukasa, ignoring the way the wood strains at the weight. “What are you naming him?”

The kitten chooses this moment to yawn and climb into Tsukasa’s lap, curling up against his stomach, closing his tiny blue eyes. Tsukasa settles a hand over him carefully, fingers cupped over the kitten’s tiny body like he’s done this before, but Daiki doesn’t remember Tsukasa having a white Persian cat the last time he played supervillain, so he isn’t sure where he might have learned the mannerism from. Maybe it doesn’t matter.

“Dai-chan,” Tsukasa finally singsongs, Daiki’s face flaming at the name, his lips parting slightly. “That’s what I’m going to call him. Everyone is going to love it.”

“You can’t,” Daiki argues.

Natsumi giggles from the couch; Yusuke is already asleep against her back. “That’s perfect. The look on Daiki’s face every single time is going to be priceless.”

“Dai-chan it is,” Tsukasa says, giving the kitten’s ears a little skritch.

Daiki stands up. “I’m taking the kitten back.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Tsukasa hunches over his lap, giving Daiki a Look that has Daiki stopping in his tracks. “Even your thief hands aren’t going to be enough to take this kitten away from me. Now, how about we all go to bed? Dai-chan is obviously tired.”

“Oh my God,” Daiki mutters, already heading for the bedroom. “What have I  _ done? _ ”

When he wakes up in the morning with Dai-chan sleeping on top of his face and half-smothering him in the process, he resolves not to steal any more cats.

Maybe next time, he can just snatch a dog instead. Yusuke would like a puppy.


End file.
